


Belle

by lemonstrawberries



Category: NCT
Genre: F/F, Lesbian
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 13:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19888717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonstrawberries/pseuds/lemonstrawberries





	Belle

Belle

99line  
双性转  
对百合下手了  
初拿驾照就飙高速  
猜猜这啥AU

“吻我，”黄允熙这么要求着李敏妍，她的马尾辫放了下来，碎发扫在她脸上痒痒的。

她们从高中就认识了，这也能解释为什么她们现在就穿这个睡衣在李敏妍的床上纠缠在一起，黄允熙把睡衣脱下，上半身只有一件黑色bra，傲人的胸部就像浇上了蜂蜜，有着漂亮的颜色。

李敏妍更有些手足无措，诚然她有着165的身高，可在接近180的黄允熙面前她也只会被看作小萝莉，更别提她为了彰显自己叛逆少女而染的金发让她看上去更像个芭比娃娃了。

这是她们的毕业旅行——就她们两人而已，两个人到了租借的房子，收拾完毕后翻箱倒柜地找出了一部八十年代的老电影看，天花板上的风扇吱呀呀作响，仿佛也在对弗罗里达的炎热发出抱怨。

所以她们刚刚是在床上一起看着电影，黄允熙拆开的薯片还放在床头柜上，电视机都还没被关掉。

刚才李敏妍注意到了黄允熙看着自己的眼神，直直地看着自己的脸颊，不知道是不是还看过了自己喉咙肌腱随着自己吞咽食物而颤抖着。

“敏妍，”黄允熙喊她，她回过头，对上了一双如月般美丽的双眸。

主啊，她可真美。

黄允熙伸手触摸她柔软的金发，李敏妍既没有回应也没有反抗，她就这么看着黄允熙，看着对方跨坐在自己身上，脱下上衣。

黄允熙的吻是炽热而多情的，她相信对方任何一个前男友都会这么告诉自己，但现在黄允熙的吻却是柔软而冰冷的，也许还有些颤抖，这是李敏妍第一次亲吻一个女孩子，她得到了一个原味薯片味的初吻。

比起黄允熙这个人来说，她的吻更像是个谜——一个有答案的谜题，李敏妍笑着加深了这个吻，舌尖轻触对方的口腔上颚，扫过那块敏感的地方。所谓“初吻”不是说她对接吻这件事没有经验，而是她对吻黄允熙这件事没有经验。

黄允熙轻轻地咬了一下李敏妍的舌尖，因为她的吻技竟然见鬼的高超，她为此而感到不满，为此感到有些吃味。

但没事，黄允熙她也擅长接吻，她能使亲吻成为任何事，直到她们开始进行下一步；而今晚她更是在接吻上下足了功夫，鼻息像羽毛一样喷在对方的侧脸，空气使那个地方微微颤栗，又被亲吻抚平。

李敏妍稍稍用力，将黄允熙压在了自己身下，黄允熙轻哼一声，被揽住腰肢拉进了一个更加深的吻里，李敏妍轻触她腰后的凹陷，再缓缓向下，在被触碰到的一瞬间她呻吟出了声，然后推开了李敏妍，眼睛湿漉漉地像是要哭出来了一样。

“没关系吗？”黄允熙问，目光闪烁。

“如果有关系的话，我早该推开你了，”李敏妍一字一顿地说。

于是她们又沉浸在另一个吻里。

李敏妍放在黄允熙腰间的手指掐得更紧，于是有史以来第一次，内心有什么在驱使黄允熙请求她温柔一些，于是她第二次忍痛打断了这个吻，与李敏妍额头相抵。

“轻点，”她喘道。

“很痛吗？”

“没事。就……轻一点，拜托。”

李敏妍松开了手，指尖划过黄允熙的肋骨和后背。她解开黄允熙文胸，然后三两下剥去了自己的衣服。当她裸露的胸部与黄允熙相偎时，两人身体的热度和贴合而颤抖。李敏妍把手指滑进她的头发里，把她的唇斜印在对方的唇上，然后吻她，吻她。黄允熙轻咬她的脖子，就在她耳根下方，又吸入她发间的清香，摩擦和体温使她们的紧贴的肌肤开始相黏。

李敏妍格外钟爱她身上那线条柔软而富有生机的丘陵，黄允熙笑她是因为自己没有，只好去羡慕别人的，然后她的得意在乳尖被触碰到的那一刻烟消云散。

她那在几分钟前才变成自己女友的旧友抓住了她柔软的胸脯，变硬的乳头贴在对方柔软的手心，这个认知让两个人的呼吸都变重了。

李敏妍稍稍起身，牛奶般白皙的肤色与黄允熙漂亮的小麦色形成对比，嘿，这不公平，黄允熙想，明明都是亚裔，为什么李敏妍的乳头会是粉色的？

这流氓的想法她自然不会说出口，她只是顺着李敏妍的动作乖巧的抬起了下颚，让对方在自己脖颈留下或深或浅的吻；李敏妍手上捏住了一边略微上翘的浅棕色的乳头，不重不轻的挤压着，黄允熙颤抖着身体，两只手抱住了李敏妍，闭上了眼睛却阻止不了嘴角溢出的呻吟。

李敏妍先用自己柔软的鼻尖去蹭另一边的乳首再含住它，在听到上方的喘息之后将它含入唇间，挑逗舔弄，然后在胸口拖出一条湿痕去爱抚另一边。而另一只手在逡巡过紧张的腹部到达胯下后满意地发现对方和自己同样湿润而温暖。

“Marcela，”她喜欢黄允熙叫自己的名字，她现在的声音因为染上情欲而又低上了几分。

她又将自己的小女友换了个姿势，介于侧卧与俯趴之间，李敏妍勾起黄允熙线条美丽的大腿，顺着挺翘的臀尖摸到了阴唇外部。

黄允熙现在是真的哭出两滴泪来了，她反手扣紧了李敏妍的脖颈，喘息里都带着哭腔，她们最终也是坦诚相见，李敏妍小巧的胸部紧贴在黄允熙的背上，大腿根部触碰着黄允熙的臀。

她开始缓慢地抚触已经有些肿胀迹象的阴蒂，这让黄允熙狠狠地抽搐了一下，嘴里发出一声嘤咛。李敏妍又恶意地把腿挤进身下人的腿间让她更加打开，并且在散布着星点雀斑的肩头和脖颈吮吻出发红的痕迹。她的皮肤带着淡淡的汗水盐味，以及女性特有的温暖包容的气息。

“你这个……坏孩子……唔！”黄允熙这么说着，气势却因为快感和哭腔被切掉了一半，她感到李敏妍吻过自己的耳尖与后颈，抬腿勾住了自己的腰，左手抓住自己的胸部，右手继续不慌不忙地挑逗着阴蒂，仿佛这之后所有时间都是她一人的。

直到黄允熙开始呜咽着试图推开她律动的手——这对她来说是一种折磨，接近却无法达到的高潮，这种隔靴搔痒的挑逗就愈像是痛苦的折磨，于是她加快了频率，每一次指腹在那一个小巧器官的黏膜上擦过的时候她都感觉到黄允熙正在变得更热、更湿。甚至她都无法忍住在对方浑圆的臀峰摩擦自己的冲动。

然后毫无预兆地，黄允熙高潮了，她全身都痉挛着，接近一米八的身体蜷起来，缩在李敏妍的怀里，脸埋进了柔软的床里，小腹处没有规律地收缩，呼吸卡在了咽喉之间。

李敏妍耐心地安抚着她，刚才就穿过医生抵着床垫的腋下绕到她的身前的左手的拇指缓慢地围着浅褐的乳晕画圈，另一只手玩弄起因为体液而更加富有光泽的耻毛。她没有再去摩擦自己，而是将胸部压在了对方光滑的脊背上。

黄允熙恢复好后转过身来看着李敏妍，她确定她是哭过了，那脸上的泪痕太明显了，李敏妍靠在她怀里，抱住黄允熙的腰，头放在她柔软的胸上，黄允熙玩着两人的头发，将发尾缠在一起又让它们散落开来，她低头去吻李敏妍，一遍又一遍，似是要将自己冰冷的吻变得温暖起来。

“那你现在想和我一起洗个澡吗？”李敏妍这么问她，听上去就像一只餮足的狮子。

“乐意至极。”


End file.
